Trauma
by hotaruyuzuka
Summary: The hero from Alice Academy infamous ESP War, has grown up too well, until no one could resist. Not even until they've hurt her enough unconciously. Contain Raped.
1. Chapter 1

Yippee! Hotaruyuzuka's back with her newest fanfic (the one she's stucked before)! Thanks God I could finish this (finally). Here goes...

Disclaimer: Tachibana Higuchi-sama is the only owner of Alice Academy but I own this fic alright ;3 with usual pairing and other thing such as genre and rated M that I bet you've seen in front. You can comment me if you disagree with something or just beta-reading me or maybe gave me some compliment to brighten my day or blah-blah whatever.

Oh yeah, just for your information, Mikan, Natsume and all casts are 15, the last grade in middle school at first (Alice Academy have three years of middle school too right?) and also maybe this fic is the sequel of 'Another Challenge From Him' because I copy some words from there too (But maybe this isn't).

|GA|

"Mornin'!" greets the brunette happily with that adorable smile on her lips because she didn't come late today. She's panting hard after ran from the dorm to their school building.

"OHAYOU, MIKAN-SAMA!" her fanboys surrounded as usual too this day, makes her feels uneasy. Ever since they defeated the elementary school principal and safely came back to the academy, many students've became their fans. The boys—Natsume, Ruka, Tsubasa and Tono's fangirls grew more than before. Makes them have to find a better place to hide when valentine comes. But to get rid of them, they can said "get lost" or glare to them or maybe just using their alice to scared them (especially for Natsume).

Hotaru on the otherside, also had her fans grew more than she'd ever imagined, but she could get rid of them fast with the power of her inventions so her fans can only deified her from afar. Nobara, the ice princess from dangerous ability class is also having her senpais and teacher (Persona) as the bodyguards. They could always glared at the fanboys with the looks of _"Don't you dare touch her or you'll die"_

So, the only one who left with no guard (or at least, she doesn't have the obvious bodyguards) is her, the owner of those round brown orbs, Mikan Sakura. Her personalities haven't changed so much since elementary days made the fanboys drooling over her more. She's so cute for a middle schooler.

"Uhm, morning, guys" she bowed to the fanboys that soon fainted or blushed.

"_She wears blue sky panties today!" _Koko can read almost all of their thought like that. He groans, decided to keep it by himself or Natsume will burn something after he tells the class.

Yeah, they're actually perverts.

|GA|

Narumi's clapping his hands to gain attention "Ok class, make a pair contain a boy and a girl" he commands.

"I'll be with Mikan! Woo-hoo!" one boy said

"Are you stupid? Of course I will be with her!" the other yelled

"Get off her you idiot!" another student with playboy-looks yelled.

And the class starts having a fight to win over Mikan. They pushed one another makes Mikan doesn't have enough room for herself.

"G-guys..." She tries to stop the fight but end up being push by a hand on her unusual part.

Her butt.

"Aww!" She blushed but none of them cares.

Next, a hand rubbed her belly. She tries to get rid of the hand in the middle of mad persons.

But again, unexpectally a hand which is definitely a man's hand. Grabbed her boobs. And squezeed it.

She can't take it anymore "STOOOP! Do-don't touch my chest!" She cries with the blushed all over her face.

Everybody went silent for a couple seconds but then start fighting again. Suddenly fire tail appears right in front of her, their precious sexy—ups, lady.

"You all, are noisy" Natsume glares at them that soon went silent.

**Natsume's POV**

"_STOOOP! Do-don't touch my chest!"_

What did she just say? My eyes widened just in a speed of light.

From her words I can guess that someone had just touched her...no, don't make me said that again. And that's not just ordinary 'someone' who had touched her, but a guy. One of her fanboys. BASTARD!

I'm moving down my face to the manga so no one'd see my eyebrows frown, full of angriness.

A second after she screams, everybody went silent but seconds later, they fight again. Oh, I've had enough for you all, boys.

I activated my alice, making a fire line right in front of her so she could at least stood farther from the perverts.

"You all are noisy" I glares at each of them and soon catch her almost teary brown eyes.

I want to softened my eyewitness for her but cancel it. I never wanted to ruin my pride so easily.

"Especially you, Blue sky panties" and I saw that brown things widened.

**Mikan's POV**

He...saw it.

My eyes widened. Can't believe it. I haven't even walked near him. I can feel my blood seems stop acrossing my face. Leaving my pink cheek to pale. I looked down.

**Normal POV**

"Ok boys, stop it will ya? Don't playing with Mikan-chan too much" Narumi-sensei said with a cold smile and the look of '_Or you'll die'_

"Your pair will be your partner, people" he continues.

**Natsume's POV**

Case solved. Thanks god Narumi can use his brain well now. At least for her.I saw her walked to her seat beside me. Wait, is she pale there?

"Hey, what's wrong with you, polkadot?" I called her with the nickname I use to say. Yeah, I'm always use to it.

"Y-you saw it?" She said, seems like a whisper.

"What?"

"M-my panties"

"You show it yourself to everybody" her widened eyes moved to face me.

And I saw her teary eyes. My eyes followed, widening. What did I say to her? And what should I do now? I'm confused to see her almost crying face. Without thinking further, I grabbed her hand and drag her outside the class while Narumi's still teaching. I know he'll understand my circumstances. My brain can't think of anything else than that.

|GA|

"What's with you? Don't be a cry baby, idiot!" we already sat under the Sakura tree. A minute I waited, but still got no answer.

"Hey just tell me" I softened my tone.

"A-am I wrong...to wear this skirt, Natsume?" she said and pulled down her skirt so it'll looks a bit longer. She looks gloomy now I believe.

"You really are an idiot. That's the uniform, you can't just change it by yourself."

"Not that... It's...that...Am I suppose to change or buy a longer one?" I can see her face's getting redder between embarrasing and almost crying.

"There is no longer skirt in this academy." I said.

"But I'm scared, Natsume!" her voice sounds desperate "I'm scared of being a sex harrasment victim!" she hugs her body in fear and still looking at the snows on the grass.

My eyes widened again "There's no way you..."

"You've known how! You've already had fans since elementary!" She yelled, but I can't stay mad at her. She's afraid, I can tell from her looks.

**Normal POV**

"What if they rape me" she chuckled darkly like pshyco.

"WHAT?" he snapped. Then he grabbed her shoulders so she'll face him "What's happened to you? What've they done?"

"I know it's nothing for you..." She smiled sadly, makes him feels eerie "But they've touched my...stomach, my butt and..."

"I know" he said, his eyebrows frowned again even though he wanted to hide it completely. He wants to mock her badly. But he can't. His thought now full of how to kill all of her fanboys without the academy knowing it. Impossible.

**Natsume's POV**

Bastards. All of them. I swear to kill them right away if this damn academy doesn't forbid the students from killing. I clenched my fist.

I know she has a nice body now. She's grown too well. 170 centimeters for 15 years old japanese girl, wavy brunette that last long under her chest, creamy soft skin, pinky cheeks and lips, round brown orbs, breasts for about C-cups, slender body but has a perfect curve from that breasts to hips makes her look so mature. I tried to close my eyes that is turning full of lust. Calm down.  
><em>Snap out of it, Natsume!<em> I thought to myself. _It's not the time being so dirty!_

"Tch. Why do you tell me that?" I said to her "Don't you think I'm the same" and her eyes widened.

Last thing I know, she pushed me "I...I thought you're different" and that tears're finally rolling down her cheeks as she ran toward the dorm. But I don't stop her.

I won't stop her.

And I can't stop her.

"Tch!" I grabbed my hair hard. Frustated.

But this's the best for me. Yeah, for me. Just keep an eye on her from the distance. From that bastards surrounded her so I won't ruin my pride, also stopping my feeling to confessing at her and press my hormones.

Yeah, I don't believe it! Being a teens makes me have to press my hormones harder than when we're on the elementary. I couldn't control myself from kissed her when we were elementary. What will I do when there'll be just the two of us left alone?

|GA|

**Normal POV**

"Yay! One more week!"

"Valentine's coming!" the girls yelled and started talking about how they've made a chocolate for the boys they like. The only one left quiet is Mikan, doing nothing. But if you look closely, she seems thinking about something.

"_Hmm... they're right, valentine's here. But I haven't made anything! This is so frustating._

_Hmm...OH! I can start making chocolate tonight right?_"

"_Yap! It's been decided!_"

"Class!" Narumi suddenly bragged the class "Do you know what day is it on the next week?" he grinned.

"Valentine~!" the girls screams out loud when the boys're getting paler seeing them.

"Ok, but this year, Alice Academy starts making a rule about it." the girls look more excited as Narumi open up an envelope "One, boys can give something to girls too. Not only the girls anymore!" now almost all the students scream, including some guy. "Two, the academy will held a dance party on valentine's night. Each of you can reply girls' gift on the night. You don't need to wait until the white day" and now all the boys cheer too.

"Got it?"

"YEEEAH!" they all replies in unison.

|GA|

One more day to valentine. Yep, it's 13th of February.

"Have you made chocolates, Mikan-chan?"

"Yep~" she smiles, turning the boys attention.

"Have you made for me, Mikan-sama?"

"What about me?"

"Me too!"

"Don't worry. I've made so many" she smiles and wink at them that soon fainted again. She knows sometimes the boys can be a pervert. But maybe not everytime.

Right?

_Oh, how naive she is_. Koko thought.

|GA|

"Happy..."

"Happy Valentine, Mikan-sama!" the fanboys surrounded her as soon as she enters the school buiding. She smiles while sweatdropping.

"So where's my chocolate?" one boy asked, full of excitement.

"Wait a second" she opens up her bag.

"First for Natsume" as she gave him a red box to him, "Then Ruka" the gold one, "Hotaru" the purple, "Koko and Yuu" yellow and brown ones, "Anna and Nonoko" and she gave the pink and blue box "And some for my friends first" as she took out some colorful boxes that she's planned to give to her senpais, some teachers like Narumi-sensei and others friends such as Nobara-chan.

"And this is for you guys" and she open a bag full of silver boxes. It may almost 100 boxes in it and they drools as the boxes show up.

**Natsume's POV**

"Geez, why did she give me chocolate if she gave it to another man too?" I can feel jealousy came through my mind when stared at the red thing on my hand. I don't care about the other gifts from other girls, especially fangirls.

...

"Come on, taste it won't hurt, right Natsume? At least she was the first who gave us chocolate this year" Ruka smiles while opening his.

"Huh, It'll taste terrible, believe me" and I open mine, Ruka chuckled.

"What?" I looked at him.

"Nothing." we take one bite of her choco cakes.

"Wow! It's the best, Natsume!" Ruka said in excitement but I can't see his expression because I, myself is the same, can't get enough from the taste of it.

...

**Normal POV**

...

"Natsume-kun" a fangirls stands near him "Have you taste mine?" she asked while smiling in a way that's so uncute in Natsume's opinion.

...

"Like I care" he gives them a glare.

"So whose chocolate is that?" a boy that sit not so near from him asked.

"The first girl who gave me today" he smirked. That looks like Natsume is making him mad in purpose. He knows these silver haired boy is one of Mikan's fanboys.

From the corner of his eyes, he can see that silver man gritted his teeth then walked outside.

|GA|

"Mikan-sama!"

"Huh?" as Mikan turns to the voices' direction.

"Why didn't you gave us your cake?" the boys started crying like an idiot. She sweatdropped "_Oh shoot!_"

"Err...I can't make 100 cakes but I can make 100 chocolates." she answered.

"But we want your cakes!" they screams.

She's now cornered by them. She must think about an idea to get rid of them "S-sorry. But I don't have enough power to do it" she attacked them with her infamous puppy eyes.

"Oh maaann~" the boys drooled when Koko's face looked like he wanna puke.

"_She's making me so horny with that face!"_ yeah, he read all of their mind at that time.

"Can't they hold their hormones better?" he mumbled in his pale face.

|GA|

The girl with pink tube dress that last long to her knees is holding her orange juice in the middle of the party. Valentine's party is finally at that time.

"Mikan-sama!"

"You're so beautiful!" said some fanboys with tuxedo to her.

"Thank you very much" she's smiling to replied their compliment, according to her.

From a distance, Koko walked to the balcony where a messy raven-haired man stands alone. He had successfully got rid from all of the girls.

"Hey, Natsume." and his red eyes moved to him, lazy "Umm...where's Ruka?" he asked.

"Confess to Imai. Believe me there'll be a lot of couples starting tomorrow"

Koko tries to laughed as normal as usual, but seems failed "Why're you talking to me?" Natsume asked.

"Hmm...that's...have you seen Mikan tonight? Oh geez, ok, I'll say it to the point." Koko exhales "You have to look after Mikan, or..." Natsume's eyes seems glaring at him now, pierce him badly

"...or all insane fanboys will..hmm...steal her?" he said between the cold sweat rolling down his forehead.

Soon, before he got answer from the fire caster he turns away "I-I have to search for Permy. See ya, Natsume. Take care"

**Natsume's POV**

That Koko Crunch had completely ruin my plan to keep my pride stands still. My pride is about avoiding Mikan before I lost my mind and confess to her. _Shit!_

What did he mean by that? True that he is a mind reader and once he reminded me, someone must have a dirty plan toward her.

One question, what have he read from the sick perverts around her? No, don't make me think about that. That's sickening me!

By the way, I do have seen her when she entered the party room. She wears pink tube dress that tied her chest even it's a ball gown starting from her hips longed to her knees. Wearing white ankle boots and ribbons on her hair. Her blushing-pink cheeks plus thin pale-pink lips look so kissable by now. God, snap it out of me!

I gulped the champagne. The weather sure is cold. Suddenly I heard her voice. I won't turn my face to her. NEVER.

"I'll be back to my dorm now, okay" she sounds begging. At least, I heard it that way.

"No before you dance with me, Mikan-sama!" said a boy

"Me too!" another continues.

"B-but..." her voice's fading under the fanboys yelling and I can't hold it anymore.

**Normal POV**

"Going nearer means dead" Natsume glares at each boys when his hands wrapped her body on his chest. Then his eyes looked at her round ones "Let's go" and dragged her further from the insane guys.

"T-thanks, Natsume"

"Hnn." he keeps dragging her to the dance floor. Once they reached it, he holds her hips making her blushed. He knows she never get use to the boy's touch, especially his.

"How many boy have you dance with?"

"Many."

"I asked for tonight, idiot"

"Hmm let see..." their feet matched each others and so does the music "First I remember...It's Hotaru, then Ruka, Tsubasa-senpai, Tono-senpai and last Narumi-sensei before I wanna go back to the dorm. But now I'm dancing with you"

"Your first is Imai? Are you sure you aren't lesbian, Polka?" he teased her with the smirk.

"Of course not, Natsume! I've dance with men after her, bleeh" she stucked out her tongue to him.

"Yea, whatever" he rolled his eyes boringly. She sees it differently.

"Don't tell me...you're jealous?" she smirked back

"In your dream, Polka" he replies with his straight eyes. He rejected the truth that she's true "You're turning to a nascism, aren't you stupid-ugly-Polka?"

"Stop insulting me, Natsume!" She eyed him with blubbing cheeks.

**Natsume's POV**

_My gosh_, how can she be so cute now? My feet moved along with her and the music. My hand's still holding her hips as our body are getting closer.

...

I don't know why but I don't feel like before. True that I'm still feeling horny everytime I dream of her. Well, but not this time. She's calming me so much, making me forget all darkness in the past. Am I in love with her that much? Do I need to ask it to myself AGAIN?

"Natsume?" she called my name so gently.

"Y-yeah?" unconciously I replied her and blinked my eyes so I can make everything clear again.  
>"You okay? Let's go back to the dorm if you aren't feeling well" She worried<p>

I don't know how to answer her just before I got something to tell her "Stop turning the topic, Polka" she blinked now, confused "Who is the person you've danced with in the longest time?"

"Hmm...Hotaru. Why?"

"How long was it?"

"1 song. The others I've dance with are only a half of the song."

"Seems you enjoy dancing with me, huh? It's already our second song, Polka"

"Wh-why should I?" she blushed "Don't insult me anymore, Natsume!" I chuckled without my realizing.

"Okay, let's go back to the dorm. That's your first plan, right?" I reminded her as she nodded.

"It's getting cold you know" she holds my arm, correction, my gloves.

"You're so stupid." I said to her "You knew that it'll be cold but you still wearing this dress"

"But it's pretty, Natsume" she said stubbornly and I can't resist it.

"Yeah, stop playing around" I removed the gloves from my hand and replace it to hers.

"Wha—"

"To keeps you warm" I removed my scarf too but not looking at her eyes or I'll blushed, definitely. Place it on her neck "Wear mine. I have this thick tuxedo. Beside, you didn't drink alcohol, right?" She looked down behind me who dragged her.

"Thanks a lot, Natsume" she smiled and holds my hand tighter. Thank godness I walked in front or she'll see my pink cheeks. Embarrassing.

|GA|

"Ok Natsume. Thanks for your kindness" she said in front of her special stars room.

"Hnn" I stared at her for a moment then walked away to my own room. I can feel her warm smile while looking at me.

But, why am I feeling that something bad will happen...to her?

|GA|

**Normal POV**

She unzipped her dress and changed with long white T-shirt and black hot pants makes her looks like doesn't wear pants either. After that she took cookies and sat in front of the TV, watching movies.

"Why is this always love movies on valentine's day?" she sighed, boring. Then turn it off and planned to go to sleep. But that's her thinking before she heard a foot steps. Her eyes finally widened.

Someone really has jumped to her room.

"Mikan-sama" a guy that Mikan doesn't know has entered her dorm. "You're so beautiful, Mikan." his eyes moved up and down, investigating all over her body.

"Wh-who are you and what do you want?" She asked him carefully.

"That's so cruel, Mikan-sama. I just want to give you my white day present." he smirked, she gulped.

"N-no no, that's fine. I made the chocolate for everyone on valentine b-because I want to. And I've recieved so many gift from you guys" She laughed awkwardly.

"I haven't given my present for you. And this day's almost over"

"No, no need to!" she laughed awkwardly as that guy walked to her and she took a step back and so it continues until she bumped and fall to her bed. Unfortunately for her but so fortunately to him.

"You sure love to play, Mikan-sama" as that man locked her on the bed by laying on top of her with hands and knees as the holder.

She can't take it anymore "G-GET OFF ME!" she screamed and pushed him until he falls to the floor as she ran to the door.

"Tch...bitch" that boy smirked darkly.

She opens the door fast before thinking. The foot steps seem nearer and nearer. When the door finally opened, her face paled because it's too late for realizing something bad.

"Mikan-sama" many boys surround her way. For a second, she stopped breathing by shockness. Her body can't fight back when suddenly someone's hands wrapped her body from behind. She moaned.

"S-stop it..." She blushed when that guy squeezed both of her breasts. Harder every second, made her shuts her orbs.

"Not until I finish" she can tell that guy is smirking now. Smirk like an evil.

She doesn't know how many minutes have passed, but this guy's still violating her then soon together with the boys that stood in front of her dorm before. Wet kisses sound is so strong in her ears.

"S-stop...kh—ngg" that guy shuts her mouth by giving her a long passionate french kiss.

She panted hard. Sweat all over her body as the only clothes left in her is underware. She can feel no energy left after some boys also sucking some part of her skin.

"H-help...please... some—one" the tears rolled across her cheeks but none of that jerk cares.

| GA |

_I can't sleep. Oh man!_

Natsume's not as calm as his usual self. He leaned against the bed head and clunched his hair. Trying to get rid of those bad feeling.

"What's with me?"

"_But I'm scared, Natsume!"_

"_I'm scare of being a sex harrasment victim!"_

"What am I thinking?" he clunched it harder as her voice keeps echoing through his mind.

"_What if they rape me"_

His eyes widened in a speed of light when her voice came again. Her figure followed. With her precious tears accross her cheeks like that day.

"Oh, that won't happen" he gets up and soon barked the door with his eyebrows furrowed, full of angriness.

| GA |

**Natsume's POV**

I walked, almost running to her dorm. I feels uneasy. So damn uneasy just to think about her.

"_No! D-don't take m-my..."_

I hear a girl voice. It's like hers, I believe. And then some dark chuckled could be heard. Why couldn't anyone near hear it? It's so loud for god's sake. That bad feeling keeps darkening the situation.

"_No! Someone! D-don't—ARRGGGH!"_

Screams and moans. It's definetely hers! What's happening to her? I moved my pace faster. One turn left then I could see –No, I MUST see her okay without a single mess.

**Normal POV**

His eyes widened for seeing this hard to believe scene. But there she is, laying on the corridor right in front of her dorm, naked. Panting hardly like a fish thrown to the ground after violated by many boys he can't even count.

"YOU BASTARDS!" he activates his flame and throw it to them. Then he runs to her and hugs her fragile body like there's no future.

"You'll pay for that" he made his flame bigger and wilder.

"F-forgive us! HELP!" those boys're begging, but he didn't care even when their clothes are on fire. He looked at them with his cold eyes.

"Don't Natsume..." she grabs his shirt with her trembling hand, but no responses. He only looked at her with full silence and cold eyes.

"Please, Natsume. Don't be a murderer" She watched back those eyes. It's not an emotionless one, it's a sad and desperate eyes. "Don't be a murderer because of me." He shocked and in the same time his eyes softened as tears rolled down from her hazel eyes "...I'm begging you, p-please" she looked down, sobbing and holding onto his shirt harder.

Seconds later, the flame's gone and those guys ran away as fast as they could. He carried her to her dorm and locked the door behind.

"What've...they done to you." He sat on the floor with her is still in his arm.

Her body's trembling again, even harder than before. Her face's pale.

"Tell me everything" he talks so softly.

She can't face him and so does he "They kissed me. They touched me, t-then squeezed m-my..."

"Go ahead" he let her continue even though it tastes so bitter.

"They sucked my skin, a-and after that, they...they—HUAAAAA!" her cry exploded. He holds her trembling, pale and vulnerable small body while she hugged him like she's having a nightmare. Worst nightmare, that is.

"What is it?" he asked to make her continued. Still with the flat voice that sounds without a soul.

"They sucked my v- t-they sucked it like...ukkhh"

"I'm sorry" he placed his head on her shoulder "I'm so sorry"

"...sorry" slowly, she notices his body trembling. Then soon, her shoulder where he placed his head is wet.

"Natsu—"

"I'm sorry for not protecting you. I'm so sorry for not letting you have your virginity longer"

She loosened her grips. How can Natsume feel sad because of her "One thing I can thank god, I'm still a virgin. It's not that they've raped me badly" she tried to smile so he won't feel so guilty.

"I've let you experience those nightmares because of my own selfishness" he kept telling her that he's the one who is wrong. His typical.

"I'm fine. See?" She smiled more.

"B-but I..."

She chukled a little. It's the first time she can tell that he's younger than her. But, she must make him calm or he'll do anything reckless again. She's knew him too well "Don't you worry about me too much. I'll be fine from now. Besides, I've figured out that fanboys are jerks" she smiled with her unusual feeling, sadness.

"Mikan..." he rubbed her face, her cheeks "I'll protect you completely from now on. Let me be yours, your boyfriend"

Her eyes widened "Are you kidding me?" and he shook his head as an answer. She looked down with hands grip on his shirt.

"Do you..."

"I love you so" he cutted her words like he've already known what she's going to ask. Once again her eyes glued at his.

She gulps "You said to me before, you're the same with other guy" and he remembers what he told her about perverts.

"I'll throw it all away from me. I don't care if I should be a woman or a nerd or whatsoever to protect you." he cupped her cheeks so she'd face him completely. "I really meant it" she saw those desperate look again, and she definitely can't ignore him.  
>"I don't really understand what love is, Natsume. Even though sometimes I feel different when I'm with you"<p>

"I'll teach you"

"..."

"Mikan...?"

"Okay"

"Eh?"

"I'll be your girlfriend, Natsume" without his noticing, a smile full of happiness appears on his handsome face. "But with one condition"

He stops smiling "What is it?"

"You can't touch me" Mikan looked him in the eyes, means she really meant it "I'm still trembling because of that, ehehehe..." she tried to laugh normally but failed.

"Ok. I'll do anything for you whatever it takes." he smiled and followed by her.

| GA |

Chapter One ended..

To be continued... :)


	2. Chapter 2

| GA |

**5 years later...** (on their last year of high school)

"Mikan!" a beautiful blonde guy with tidy high school uniform waving to a girl so she'll recognize him.

Her steps stopped moving and turn around. Her long brunette messed by the breeze and her perfect round hazel eyes looked at the person who is calling her name "Oh, Ruka-pyon, what is it?"

He ran faster so he can catch up with her "Don't walk by yourself. I'll feel bad to Natsume if something happens to you. He want me to take care of you when he gets his last medical check-up this month."

She smiles "Don't worry. I wanna go to Hotaru's lab. I guess you must visit her more often"

Ruka blushed to hear that "You guys has been a couple since a year ago, right?" and Ruka can only nodded with pink shades on his face. She chuckled to see that.

"Hotaru is such a stubborn person. I've guessed that she likes you ever since we fought the elementary principal. But she's rejecting you in the first valentine party when we're still in the last grade of junior high. She's impossible!" She's blubbing her cheeks in madness but not really looking like that.

Ruka's the one who is chuckling now "If you talked about the past, I can remember when we all first met and became so close. Then on the battle, Natsume and I confessed to you eventhough I've known that you'll choose him" Mikan blushed. "I thought he'd gave up his life so easily, but there's you that came and gave him strengh. It's all thanks to you that motivate him to do the medical treatment so he can recover and live"

She smiled while still blushing a little "It's not me. It's because Subaru-senpai who recommended him"

"But when the first time you know him with the illness, you inserted a temporary healing alice and forced yourself to healed him. Eventhough after that you fell sick because of body shockness from the strange alice that suddenly enter your body. We never know if the alice is compatible or not to our body, right?"

"I did it because of my own selfishness, Ruka-pyon"

"But we were completely worrying you. Natsume's like...desperate at that time"

"I'll tell that to tease him" she shows him her wide smile. Unfortunately, she didn't notice the rock blocked her so she loose her step.

"Kyaa!" She almost fall when Ruka's fast responds notice and quickly pulled her by catching the back of her hips and her hand.

Her eyes widened when pushed him hard unintentionally and soon, they both fall to the ground hard.

"..."

Silent. Her eyes still widened, looked at the ground. Her face's pale, her body's trembling.

Still silent for a couple minute before Mikan herself speaks up. "I-I'm sorry, Ruka-pyon. A-are you okay?" she looked at him slowly.

"And you.. still scared with boys" Ruka said as if he continued their flashback conversation then gets up. She's still looking down to the ground, not want to stands.

"Need some help?" Ruka gave her his hand.

She shakes her head "No, thanks, Ruka-pyon." and stands up properly. Even they're in the last grade of high school now, but Mikan still can't get rid of the situation of that night.

"Uh.. Let's go to Hotaru's lab now, Ruka-pyon. Shall we?" She smiled to him then walked in front.

**Ruka's POV**

She smiled to me, but that smile is not like before.

Before all the thing happened in this academy. The battle with elementary principal or when she's knowing the truth about herself in the past. Or that accident.

After that accident, she didn't shown any emotions for a couple days. I can remember it clearly. Natsume depressed. He's telling me that she's crying silently almost every night, and when he came, she rubbed her tears and pretend to smile. When she can smile and back to normal a little, he feels so happy. And his expression can be seen by Mikan and slowly she's back to normal like now.

But it's still not like before. It's not her transparent smile. With transparent happiness radiant that can be seen by everyone. That's trapped me, Natsume and everyone with her charm. It's gone. There's something that bothering her. There's a thick mist on it now and it's hard to get rid of it.

**Normal POV**

"Hotaru!" she's yelling her name. Thank godness she never use her invention toward her anymore.

"Stop yelling, Idiot" and she giggles. "By the way, your man has been home."

"Really? Natsume's back?" she asked excitedly.

"You doubt my invention? Then go see him at the dorm now"

"Thanks for your info, Hotaru, and have fun with Ruka" she waved while walking out in hurry.

| G A |

"That's fast" he smirked

"Welcome home, Natsume!" she smiled radiantly.

"I was planning to meet you after bath, but I guess I don't need to"

"Then what are you planning after that?"

"Hmm... since it's weekend, wanna have a dinner with me at central town?"

"Sure!" she answered excitedly "Go bath now!"

"I want to accompany you to your dorm first"

"Thank you" she smiled while they're walking side by side, but they don't do any physical contact. Anyone might see it weird, but it's a promise kept between them after all. At least until now.

| G A |

"A-are you sure? It's Natsume Hyuuga" someone speaks like a whisper, as the other shush him.

"I'm sure. I'll make him taste how he'll be dumped by Mikan-sama" from the sound of his voice, they know he's smirking "Let's go"

| G A |

He's accompanied her to her dorm earlier and now he's drying his body after taking a bath. He took a glass of water and take a gulp at it while sitting at his bed.

**Natsume's POV**

_How beautiful Mikan can be when she's smiling at me. How beautiful she can be when she blushed over me. How beautiful she can be when she's lust over me in this b—_

_What am I thinking so suddenly? _I know I use to think about her very often. But really, I'm not a horny dude that all of the sudden turns on very easily. What's wrong with me? I tried to snap out of it by staring at my bed, but end up continuing the thought.

_How good she will be when she's doing it? Will it as good as my dream?_

My eyes widened. The cold sweat's starting ran down my body, but my lower part is so damn hot. This is bad. Real bad.

My hands take off the blanket that cover it. Once it revealed, It's already stiffened. I need to get rid of it before she came. Which mean fast.

**Normal POV**

His hand's gripping it right now, then started pump it up and down slowly. He gulps to prevent drooling. The grips became tighter and moving faster. He can't even controlled his mind right.

"Ng—nggg...uh!" it'll came soon. Suddenly, his intercom's ringing.

"Natsume, it's me!" her happy-go-lucky angelic voice. His eyes widened.

_Holy fuck! Wha-what should I do? I'm deadly shock now. I didn't forget to lock the door right? So I can work on my cum before she's entering._ He thought, but seems like he forgot something.

"You're not naked right? Because I want to open your room with the spare key" He felt blood stop accrossing his face and the heart beating like impossible for normal human being. _What should I really do now?_

As the clicked's heard, his mind and body work at the same time.

"Natsume? Natsume?" His girl's voice is getting nearer to his bedroom. Once she reaches it, he doesn't there.

"Natsume, where're you?" his voice started getting worry.

**Natsume's POV**

Thank goodness I made time to run back to my bathroom and lock it. I heard her voice clearly. I'm planning to hide from her in this condition. But the voice I loved, turned worry and I don't like it.

"I'm fine, Mikan" I said from the locked bathroom. I sat lumply at the back of the door. It felt so hard just by saying her name. My hard friend is getting harder damn it!

"Are you okay there?"

"Yes, definitely" I lied.

"But you sound tired" I hate her caring attitude right now. I hate when she always can notice everything about me. And I hate how it make me go even harder. I groaned in a low pitch.

"I'm fine, really. Can you go back to your dorm while waiting at me? Because I want to..."

"No." There she goes "You aren't alright" I clunched the blanket. It's painful.

"P-please, just go back" I begged

"I won't" she's so damn irresistable.

I bit my lower lips so I won't moaning. There's no other choice but to be honest to her. I placed my hand once again to my dick.

"I told you this is bad. Someone has manipulated me. I've no doubt they've given me some aphrodisiac"

"Aphro—what?"

"A medicine to rage sex hormones that you always hate." I can imagine her eyes widened now.

"Now that you've known the situation, can you leave me alone so I can get rid of it by myself?" Silent. Is she away? I assume yes. So I began to stroke my dick up and down in repeat, harder. I groaned. I rub faster, my voice came out as a moan.

"Nggg...aah.. D-damn!" the precum came more.

"Fuck the bastard who's doing this to me" I cursed as my hand is getting insane to satisfied myself.

"You think I'm gonna catch her in a dirty way? Not a thing, fanboys. I know it's them" my thought came as every words I said.

"But I just hope it's her who's doing this to me." And it's getting nearer "Mikaaann!" the scream signed I've came. It's really relaxing.

After recovering for about five minutes, I stand up then washing myself again. I need to rush for the dinner with her. Just thinking about her makes me turn on again, but not as strong as before.

I open the door like before with only little blanket covering my body but I little bit rushed. But as the door open, the first thing I saw was a girl sitting right in front of my bathroom with a shock face. Before a second, I slammed the door back.

I—It's her! B-bu why is she...shit, it's not she's giving me a yes before. I mentally slapped my face.

"M-mikan, wh-why are you here?" I tried to be normal, but 100 percent failed.

"..." no answer. I didn't notice my hand has formed a fist.

"I'm sorry, Mikan" is the only thing on my mind. She must be think about me no different than those horny bastards. I gritted my teeth. If I'm gonna lose her because of this, those fanboys will die for sure.

"Mikan...I'm..really sorry. Please forgive me I'm begging you"

"Natsume.." I waited for her to continue "...sorry I can't help you to get rid of that" my eyes widened. She sounds sad and I can't stand hearing her suffering like that.

"No, it's not your fault. It's surely them, but I don't have any evidence."

"How do you know?"

"As I could remember, right after I drink the water from the bottle in my refrigerator I...think about you.." I gulp "...naked."

"Then I'll take the same drink" she said. I'm too shock to hear that. Eventhough I really want to do something to her, but it doesn't feel right when she said that. I hurriedly unlocked the door and ran to stop her.

"Wait! Don't do that! You'll really regret it."

"But..if it's for Natsume I..." she said that to appreciate me, but I know from her sight that she's scared.

"It's not like you must do it for me. I've gotten rid of the feeling. See?" I tried to convince her.

"Really?" She looked unsure before I patted her head and shook my head, saying "it's alright"

"I'm sorry to make you waiting for me this long, Natsume, but I still can't get rid of the horror they've do to me. I know it's weird for a couple not to touch each other, but..."

"No more buts." I shushed her "Whatever happen, I'll wait until you're ready" I smiled which is—I know it myself—so rare. But if it is her, I definitely will do anything just like what she wanted to do a moment ago.

Then I can see her bright smile's back. It's not misty anymore. Unexpectally, she held my hands.

"I guess I'll recover soon. Thank you, Natsume" she smiled at me then kiss me on the cheek. I tried hard not to blush because this is the first time since the last she touched me.

"And the dinner could be postponed" she grins then waving at me, saying good bye because it's already late.

"Really, Mikan. You make me go hard this easily" the cold sweat came again, but everything happened a moment ago make me want to smirk forever. At least we can have a skinship since now. Maybe a little horniness can recover her, right?

"Ah, I need a bathroom again now." I groaned.

|G A|

This is the real end~ hahaha

Thanks for stay tune with me

Sorry for every mistakes I made

(and I'm still very sorry for my bad grammar .)

It's not that I checked it up before publish it *slap*

The thing is, I'm very lazy to check it because, you know, there's still a lot of problem I have (in the real life)

(and I'm always writing for fun, not to depressed myself)

So, to make it simple, this 'un-special' story of mine is dedicated to 'every special' you

(even though it's un-special, it's still contain my fully happiness of writing in it)

Hope you enjoy it~ :))


End file.
